readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Double Dating
Plot "It's an early and bright sunny morning where everything seems perfect and nothing can possibly go wrong, that is if you don't count the fact that there is a swarm of hundreds of bug EVO's in a subway and that we have to spend our time squashing them all" Rex sais while slicing a bug EVO in half (with his Big Fat Sword)."Hey, you're the one that wanted to use the train, I wanted the bus...so DON'T COMPLAINT" Rath sais while tearing each bug EVO apart.Later, Rex and Ben walk back home with slimy bug goo all over them."Man this stinks" Ben sais, "You can say that again" Rex replies while they walk down stairs to the lab."Rex? Ben? What are you two doing here? It's 8:30, you two are half an hour late!" Rebecca sais, "Late for...what?" Rex asks,"For your double date remember? Ben with Julie, Rex with Circe.DO THE MATH!!!" Rebecaa shouts "and I hope that you two are gonna go take a bath before going to the date" Rebecca adds.Then Ben and Rex look at eachother then smell themselves...!!!!...."AW MAN" They both complaint at the same time.(Theme song begins).We see Ben driving his car to Julies house with Rex trying to wear his suit in the back seat."Man I hate this monkey suit" Rex complaints, "Well we don't have time to buy another suit so just try and make it look good" Ben sais.Later, they make it to julie's house (Where Circe is currently living now with julie) and Ben rings the door bell.Julies dad opens the door and throws Ben inside (Ben lands on a couch) and than he does the same to Rex."Dude...WHAT?" Ben sais while getting up," You two are an hour late...WHY?" Julies dad asks, "Listen gramps, me and Ben where just slicen and dices some E.V.Os back in the subway, than we got all messy, than we had to buy new suits and then...." Rex than stops talking after seeing how beautiful Circe looked in a dress."You're late" Circe sais, "A whole hour late" Julie adds."Wait ladies...we can explain" Ben sais,"Never mind...lets just get this over with" Julie sais.Rex starts to giggle "Benjy's in trouble"...but than he stops after he notices that Circe isn't so happy either."Have fun Julie and Circe...oh and you two other boys" Julies dad sais while they start their date.Ben drives Julie, Rex, and Circe to the Burger Shack. "Seriousley? The BURGER SHACK??" Julie asks Ben with an angry tone, "Yes....is there something wrong?" Ben replies.."Is there something wrong??? This is the burger shack, not a suitable place for a date and not a suitable place for Rex's And Circe's first date" Julie answers. Rex chuckles once more "Benjy's in trouble", Circe gets annoyed by Rex's childish act and walk back to the car with Julie."We're messing this date up dude" Ben tells Rex privatly, "We're messing it up? You're the one that makin all the goofy mistakes" Rex sais, "Well you're the one that's been acting like a little kid all day!" Ben replies.Suddenly Julie and Circe walk out of the car and Yell at Ben and Rex "YOU'RE BOTH ACTING LIKE LITTLE KIDS".Julie gets mad and complaints "Ben...You were an hour late, you take us to the BURGER SHACK, you two yell and act like little babies...." Ben interupts her an asks "How did we get from little kids to little babies?", Julie gets mad from Ben's stupid question and tells Circe that it's time to leave and Circe happily agrees.Later, Ben is driving Julie and Circe home while Rex is driving next to Ben by using his Rex Ride.Suddenly, a giant red were wolf shaped figure jumps in the middle of the road right infront of Ben's car."Is that....Alpha?" Rex asks, "Looks more like that Yanaldooshi, but whatever it is, IT'S HERO TIME!" Ben slams the Ultimatrix and transforms into...."Echo Echo"------> "Ultimate Echo Echo" "Julie, Circe, you two stay in the car" Ult. Echo Echo orders them.Rex runs over the Alphatized Were wolf with his Rex Ride.A stone peice falls off of the beast after Rex hit it."what the..isn't this that moon stone peice we took from Ghost Freak?" Rex asks, Ult. Echo Echo takes it...than starts to think..."How did this thing get it...and why does he want it?". "Well...we'll know after we...ummm....where did it go?" Rex asks.Ult. Echo Echo looks around..."Where's my car?...oh no...Julie..." Ult. Echo Echo panics..."and Circe" Rex joins the panicing frenzi.We see the Alphatized Were wolf jumping around on roof tops with Ben's car on his back (with Julie and Circe in it)...."This date isn't how I planned it to be" Circe sais..."No kidding" Julie replies.Ben and Rex run to Kevins garage "Why are we here?" Rex asks, "I put a detecting device on julie, so I can find her at times like this" Ben sais. Rex than stops running and jokingly asks "and where did you put the tracking device on her?"..."ummm...well...when I went to her house...I was alone for a few minutes so I went to her bedroom and hid some tracking devices in her.....underwear droor..." Ben answers nervousley, "......YOU TOUCHED HER UNDERWEAR???" Rex asks. Ben nods, "Oh you dirty perverted super hero you" Rex sais while he wraps his arm around him.They reach Kevins garage and use the tracking device to know where Julie is..."Got it....she's at the Peir".Later, "Here we are!" Fasttrack sais while changing back into Ben, while Rex gets off of his back...with his hair all messed up "Dude! Do you have any idea how hard it is to make my hair as sexy as it usually is?", "Yeah, sure, whatever just keep it down Rex".Ben and Rex slowly walk into the Peir untill they see Ben's car completely trashed and messed up..."Oh my God....Kevin's gonna kill me" Ben sais, "Who cares about the car, look up there" Rex sais while pointing up at the roller coster, "Oh No...Circe..JULIE!!!" Ben yells after seeing Julie and Circe tied up onto the rail about to get run over by the cart.Suddenly the Alphatized were wolf jumps behind Ben and knockes him out, Rex gets angry and builds his Punk Busters than kicks the beast away."Ben...are you okay?" Rex asks, "Sure....a smoothy is all I need" Ben replies, "Dude...you really need to quit the smoothies" Rex sais, "Not on your LIFE" Ben replies.The Alphatized were wolf gets up and uses the moon stone to shoot a blackish lazer beam at Rex and Ben.After the smoke cleared from the beam, Ben and Rex found themselves protected by Gwens mana sheild."What would you do without me?" Gwen tells them, Kevin absorbs some copper and charges at the Alphatized were wolf "long time no see, huh Tennyson?" Kevin sais.Ben is happy to see them and then transforms into Spidermonkey and jumps on to the roler coaster, suddenly the beast gets up and activates the roler coaster than Rex quickly knocks him out again, Julie and Circe start to scream, afraid that they will get ran over...Spidermonkey tries to untie them but he's to weak..so he transforms into Ultimate Spidermonkey and tries to untie them but he also wasn't strong enough.."What's this rops made of..diamonds?" He thinks to himself....The roler coaster cart is getting closer and faster...so he has to act quick...he jumps onto the cart and tries to smash it but it was too fast, and cause Ultimate Spider monkey to fall off and turn back into Ben...."Are you done trying to be a hero know?" Rex asks "watch and learn" than he touches the main controler for the roler coaster and makes it stop...."that easy" Rex sais..."oh" Ben sais sadly...."I have an idea" Ben sais, he transforms into Diamondhead and is able to cut the rope and brings Julie and Circe down, than he ue ties the beast with the strong rope.Suddenly the Alphatized wolf speaks "You think you've won? This is just the beggining...he's coming to rule both dimensions...and he's coming to kill you both....", "Who's coming? Alpha?" Ben asks..."I've already said to much" The beast sais...then a red dimensional portal takes him away with the moon strone"...."That was...weird" Rex sais.."So...who wants smoothies?" Ben asks.Later at Mister Smoothies, Ben, Rex, Julie, and Circe are drinking some juice. "Julie, sorry about how I was a jerk..and how the date didn't go as planned", "It's okay Ben....I understand, you're a hero, you have responsabilities, and besides, you saved me today!" Julie sais than Ben smiles...Circe starts to look at Rex angirly "ummm...what?" Rex sais, "Well? Aren't you going to apologize?" Xirxe asks,"Sure!.....for what?" Rex asks, Circe gets mad and walks away..."lets go home" She sais.THey take the girls back home and tell them good night,Ben and Rex are now walking back home, "Man you suck at talking to girls" Ben sais while laughing, "Dude....I dunno what was I supposed to say..sorry for what?" Rex sais, "For screwing up the date" Ben replies, "I screwed up the date? You screwed up the date!" Rex sais,....and they continue to argue untill they reach home.Meanwhile in the Null Void..."You dare tell them about my plans" Alpha tells the Yanaldooshi...The Yanadooshi starts to feel frightened..."Breach...tech this bad dog a lesson" Alpha commands, "Yes master" Breach sais than she teleports the yanaldooshi to the sun where he will die."Good job" Alpha sais...."Now to continue my plans"! To be continued... Major Events *The Yanaldooshi returns but more powerful than ever. *The yanaldooshi is killed. Aliens Used+Machines Used Aliens: *Rath *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo *Fasttrack *Spidermonkey *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Diamondhead Machines: *Big Fat Sword *Rex Ride *Punk Busters Characters Good: *Ben *Rex *Rebecca Holiday *Julies dad *Julie *Circe *Kevin *Gwen Bad: *Bug EVOs *Alphatized Were Wolf (dead) *Alpha *Breach Category:Episodes Category:BenXp